


Plans Go Awry

by slackerD



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another way the Bella initiation could have gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans Go Awry

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from amberdragon: _During initiation, the new Bellas really do have to drink the blood of the sisters that came before them._
> 
> I'm not sure that this is what you were looking for, but hopefully it's at least a bit amusing.

Despite her reservations about most of the girls they've chosen, Aubrey tries to put forth a positive attitude as they prepare for hood night. Chloe doesn't buy it, of course, but seems to be enjoying the effort she's making.

"I just wish I could shake this feeling," Aubrey says as they finish preparing.

"It's going to be fine," Chloe tells her.

"I hope you're right," Aubrey replies.

"I usually am about things like this," Chloe reminds her.

Aubrey doesn't find this as comforting as Chloe obviously intented.

**...**

As they pull off the hoods, revealing the newly chosen Bellas, Aubrey feels her excitement growing a bit; initiation is _always_ interesting.

After everyone is lined up properly and the hoods are now pulled off, so the ceremony can truly begin.

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you," Aubrey says, picking up the chalice and handing it to Chloe.

The red head steps away from the table and walks to the girls. She holds the chalice out for Beca to take.

"Dude, no," Beca exclaims.

Aubrey takes a deep breath; she knew that Beca was going to trouble. She prays for strength as she begins to explain that it is a time honored tradition that _every_ Bella has taken part in and has been a vital part of the initiation process since the _very_ beginning, not to mention the fact that to refuse is to go against the very—

"I'll drink it," Fat Amy volunteers, raising her hand and taking a step forward. "Though, could I maybe have a chaser to wash it down? Maybe some Jack? Or Captain Morgan, maybe?"

"I'll take some Tequila with mine," Stacie pipes up.

"Rum for me," Cynthia Rose adds.

"I don't need a chaser," Lily whispers.

"I may be allergic," Jessica throws out, raising her hand.

"That doesn't even make sense," Kory tells her.

"I don't really want a chaser," Ashley speaks up. "But maybe a little vodka? Mixed in?"

"I don't recommend it. Alcohol and blood _do not_ mix well," Fat Amy informs them.

"How the hell do you know that?" Cynthia Rose questions.

"Bout two years ago," Fat Amy starts. "My ex... well, he wasn't exactly a boyfriend, more like a fuc—never mind. Anyway, he was rock climbing and he cut his calf pretty bad on this rock. Like he took out a huge chunk of flesh. He showed me a picture he took of it and it was pretty disgusting. Problem was that he only had some—"

"Okay, that's enough," Aubrey says, clapping her hands to gain their attention. "You _all_ have to drink the blood. And there will be no chasers and definitely no mixing. Are we clear?"

Most the of group groan, but they all nod.

"Chloe, you may begin again," Aubrey says.

The red head nods and holds the chalice out to Beca again.

"Dude, this was so _not_ in the brochure," she mutters before taking a quick sip.

"How come she got a brochure?" Stacie asks. "I didn't get a brochure."

"No one got a brochure, Stacie," Aubrey snaps. "That's just... Beca being Beca."

"Can you really say that?" Beca asks. "Cause we don't really know each other _that_ well."

"Oh, I know enough," Aubrey retorts.

"Bree, be nice," Chloe says as she hands the chalice to Ashley.

Fat Amy raises her hand.

"Yes Fat Amy?" Aubrey acknowledges, apprehensively.

"Yeah, I just gotta ask, how old is this blood? Because I am not drinking old, rancid blood."

Beca, Ashley and Stacie who have already drank, start making gagging noises.

"Don't be ridiculous, you guys," Aubrey snaps.

"Easy for you to say," Beca says.

"It's perfectly safe," Chloe replies. 

"Except for the fact that we're drinking human blood," Beca quips.

"You seem to have survived," Aubrey retorts.

"Would you prefer sheep blood?" Denise asks.

"I prefer horse blood," Lily whispers as Chloe hands her the chalice.

"Give it a little more time," Beca smirks at Aubrey. 

Aubrey spends the next few minutes trying not to lose her temper. It's only hood night and she has a _long_ season in front of her. She can't really afford to lost her temper so soon because this is just the beginning and she's certain there are a lot more difficulties in front of her.

"The blood is fine," Aubrey says. "It is neither old, nor rancid. And the rest of you have to drink it."

"Does anyone have any gum?" Stacie asks.

Aubrey sighs. She just barely holds back sighing again when she hears Chloe giggling at her exasperation. Seeing that Aubrey's frustration is rising, Chloe tells the girls to hold their scarves in their right hands, so Aubrey can begin her sacred oath. Aubrey's grateful that her best friend understands her. Just maybe she'll make it through this year without going completely mental.


End file.
